


Come On Closer [Roman Godfrey x Reader // One-Shot]

by ImaginationLane



Series: Hemlock Grove: Come On Closer Series [1]
Category: Bill Skarsgard - Fandom, Hemlock Grove
Genre: Erotica, F/M, Fluff, Magic, Smut, Supernatural Elements, Vampires, Witches, warewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-21
Updated: 2018-08-21
Packaged: 2019-06-30 18:05:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15756963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImaginationLane/pseuds/ImaginationLane
Summary: I had been his friend for years, and while that never bothered me, I also wished a part of him would see me differently. Nothing he said or did, ever surprised me at this point in our lives. That is, until one night when we had been drinking and he confessed something to me that would cause me to accidentally alter the course of our friendship forever...[Viewer discretion is advised, due to adult content.]





	Come On Closer [Roman Godfrey x Reader // One-Shot]

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, I'm in the middle of bringing all of my fanfiction pieces over to AO3 at the moment (as I mostly post on Tumblr & Wattpad), so get ready for a whole lot of material to start showing up this way lol. 
> 
> This is my first Hemlock Grove Fan Fiction, and it's a romantic / smutty one-shot. This piece really took off on Tumblr, and people absolutely ate it up. With over 2.2K likes, reblogs and comments -- needless to say, the demand for a sequel was born and will be posted later on today. 
> 
> So here it is, my first Hemlock Grove fanfic. Enjoy lovelies!

* * *

 

Closing time would be approaching soon, and my best friend Roman Godfrey, still had yet to find a girl of his choosing to take home with him for the night. He had been so wound tight from work lately, that I began to wonder if he was going to be alright.

He was one of the youngest billionaires in the world at just 21 years old, plus he now ran Godfrey Industries -- which was recently listed as a  _Fortune 500 Company_  by Forbes magazine. Roman was attractive in all the standard ways a lot women look for; gorgeous green eyes, luscious dark brown hair that I would have killed to run my fingers through on a daily basis; porcelain white skin that reminded me of the smoothness of Greek statues -- and not to mention an incredibly attractive face with a muscular frame to boot. Add that in with the fact that he dressed sharper than any man I have ever known, and you had a recipe for a man who could identify as a  _walking_   _wet dream_. However on this occasion, Roman also looked like a man who was running himself into the ground about something.

"How about the leggy blonde in the black dress? She's pretty and right up your alley as far ladies who look like models," I teased lightly, as I pointed her out in a crowd that was relaxing at the end of the bar. 

Roman took a look in her direction, before turning back to me and shaking his head. "I'm not feeling the need for someone like her tonight," he mumbled as he picked up his whiskey glass, and took another sip.

"She has nice tits, a lovely ass and she's been checking you out off and on all night. You need to get laid; not look for girls who could end up as a potential Missus Roman Godfrey one day," I chuckled back. 

"I should, but I'm not in the mood this evening," he responded with a shrug. 

"Fair enough," I agreed, before turning back to face him. "You want another whiskey on the rocks and then we'll head out for the night?" 

He nodded his head, as he slowly set down his empty glass on the bar. While I flagged down the bartender and made our final drink order of the night, he stared out over the room as he took in his surroundings. Something was bothering him, but he was keeping awfully quiet on the issue.

"Hey handsome, what's wrong?" 

He cracked his first smile of the night at my use of the nickname I had given him. Roman and I had been friends for years. Before Peter Rumancek arrived in Hemlock Grove, it was just Roman and I. Roman was a popular guy in school with all of the ladies, but I was one of the few who seemed immune to his charms at the time. Turns out, the reason I was so immune to his charm was because my mother had placed me under a protection spell thanks to gifting me with a rare golden amulet. As a witch, my mother was well aware, long before I was, about  _what_  the Godfrey's really were. Thanks to my immunity to his Upir charms, we did manage to become good friends. It was only several months ago that I stopped wearing the amulet for protection, as I trusted Roman implicitly. In fact, I was friends with his sister Shelly Godfrey  _before_  I had really befriended him. Shelly was a couple of years younger than us, and she always came into the ice cream shop my parents owned in town. I adored her, as she was completely different from anyone I had ever known and a beautifully stark contrast from her own family. Over the course of the years though, things had changed with how I viewed Roman. He grew into an amazingly good looking guy and over these past few years, and I found myself looking at him differently. It was only in the past year that I had given him the nickname, and as much as he liked to pretend that he hated it; I knew he secretly loved it. Roman leaned his head onto my shoulder, and whispered something I couldn't quite hear. His closeness caught me off guard for a moment, as we were out in public and he only ever showed me friendly affection of this nature -- privately.

"What did you say?" 

Pulling himself back up some, he looked me in the eyes once more "I said fuck the drinks, I'm tired. Take me home, please?"

He looked like a lost puppy; adorable and I had to fight the urge to cuddle into him. Instead, I rolled my eyes. "Fine, since you asked oh so nicely!"

After waving the bartender down again, I went ahead and closed my bar tab and canceled my drink order. As I stood up and continued to wait for the staff to bring me my credit card and receipt, Roman wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me in between his legs -- closer towards his body. His hands splayed across my lower back and my hip, and it took everything in me to not relax into his touch as it was almost torturous. While I was certainly admiring his body being so close to my own and the fact that he was being cuddly with me; I also realized that this meant something was  _wrong_. I pulled myself away from him and brought his face closer to my mine, "when was the last time you ate?" I questioned curiously, as I searched his sea green eyes for answers.

He knew exactly what I meant when I asked that, as he leaned back and looked away.

"Awhile. Pryce had to get rid of the mixture because my mother made him think he was under investigation, so in a rush to rid himself of anything incriminating, he dumped the solution." 

I stood there with my mouth slightly agape; looking at him with concern. I may not have been an Upir, but I knew what this meant:  _He was cuddly because his thirst was becoming unbearable, and Roman was unconsciously looking at me as an alluring snack._

"Come on, I have something that may help." 

I quickly scribbled a tip and signed the receipt, then I collected my credit card and walked out the door with him in tow. As we walked out the door, I pulled his arm into the opposite direction of where my car was and led him down a dark and abandoned alleyway. Light from street lamps barely reached back here at all, and there was a lone red light bulb hanging in a light fixture behind the building. I could tell he was curious about what I was doing, but I needed to make sure we wouldn't be disturbed. After a brief check to make sure there were no homeless people sleeping in the area, I turned my attention back to Roman, as we stood underneath the red light.

"I know this won't help tonight, but my cousin who's a nurse at the hospital can probably get a couple of bags of blood for you. I'll just tell her I need it for a ritual, and she won't think twice. Afterall, that's what happens when you come from a family of witches," I informed him as he nodded along. "In the meantime," I trailed off, grabbing my switchblade from the pocket of my jacket. The cool fall weather, made me shiver as I brought the blade up into the light.

"Y/N no, please don't," Roman started, as he backed away from me. 

"You don't have a choice; you need to contain the thirst or you will eventually attack me or someone else. Remember what you were like  _before_  you found out that Pryce had an alternative?  _Because_   _I do_ , and it almost cost us our entire friendship as you were truly just  _that dangerous_  during that time. I won't watch you go back to that again Roman; not when I can help." I warned as I pushed up the sleeve of my coat, and brought the blade to my arm while I made a semi-deep cut into my flesh before he could continue his protest.

The moment my blood bubbled up to the surface of my smooth skin, his eyes darkened. "You have no idea just  _how dangerous_  this is," he snapped while he looked at me with a hint of fear laced in voice.

"I know the dangers quite well; now hurry up and do this so we don't get caught," I bit back, annoyed that he was fighting me on something that clearly needed to be done. I may have adored Roman, but there were times where he was just too damn  _stubborn_  for his own good.

The smell of my blood must have won him over, because before I knew it, he had pulled me closer towards him and lifted my arm towards his mouth. I could feel his warm breath, blowing across the open wound before he clamped down and started to devour the blood. His tongue swirled across the self-inflicted gash, as his cheeks sunk into his face and he started to suckle on my arm.

I couldn't lie, at that moment, the feeling of his scorching hot, wet mouth on my skin put me an  _instantly_   _erotic_  mood. Sparks ignited within my body and made me tingle all over. I suddenly felt more  _alive_  than I had ever felt in my entire life, while my breathing began to labor. I tried my hardest to control it and not give away the profound effect that this was having on me; but a strange new look passed over Roman's eyes and I couldn't help but bite my lip as I let a whine slip out. Ever so slowly, he backed me up against the wall of the building while I grabbed a fist-full of his expensive and thick, black wool coat for support. He continued to feed upon me as if he were a starving man who found an oasis within a desert. All the while, I could no longer control the gasps or moans that escaped my body and my grip on his jacket loosen its hold. The blacks of his eyes were blown out at this point, as my head tilted back against the cold bricked wall, and my eyes slipped shut.

" _Fuck,_ " I breathed out, as I felt my legs begin to get heavy.

_This is the single, most sexiest feeling, I have ever experienced in my whole life..._

That was the last thought that ran through my mind, as I felt myself falling towards the ground before Roman caught me and I slipped into an open abyss of complete and utter nothingness...

* * *

 

I awoke the next morning, covered up in my bed. I took a look around only to realize that I was all alone within the room. Part of me, was eternally grateful for that; while the other half of me felt let down for some reason in which I  _couldn't_  exactly explain.

As I moved my arm to push the covers away from my body, I let out a painful hiss and looked down at my arm. It was bandaged and I felt a dull ache, but otherwise, it looked normal. In the end, I figured Roman must have cleaned it up for me -- after he brought me back home last night. Looking towards my nightstand, I saw a glass of water and two pain reliever tablets waiting for me -- along with a note. Curiously, I reached for the note first and opened it up.

_Y/N,_

_Good morning beautiful._

_I'm sorry I couldn't be here this morning when you woke up, while I didn't want to leave you like this -- an emergency popped up at work and I had to go to The White Tower to handle up on things. I'll stop over tonight as I want to make sure you're alright. I can't tell you how sorry I am... I shouldn't have accepted your offer; but I do want to thank you for helping me regardless._

_In the meantime, take the tablets and drink plenty of water. You'll probably feel dehydrated after last night, along with feeling more exhausted than normal. Just be sure to eat and drink plenty of juice and water. Also, do not even think of trying to do any workouts or anything strenuous in nature today; you and your body need plenty of rest._

_Text me when you wake up, I need to make sure you're alright._

_\- Roman_

_P.S. I like the pole you've set up in here... I guess you weren't kidding when you said you pole dance to keep in shape. I thought you were full of shit honestly. Would it be too bold of me to tell you that you should show me how you use it sometime?_

That postscript left me feeling surprised.  _Cheeky bastard._  Of course, I never lied to him about how I had kept in shape! Yet the part that really hit home with me, was the last line:  _he wants to watch me use it sometime._  Since  _when_ had he ever been that forward with me? And why did the idea of it, fill me with nervous excitement?

Pressing forward though, I knew he felt guilty about last night; I could tell that much from his short letter. However, I didn't feel that way at all -- if anything, I was glad to be of some help for him. I knew Roman wouldn't drain me or kill me, there was too much loyalty there for him to even consider the idea. Clearly, I had been  _right_  to trust him.

As I removed the covers from my body, I reached over and collected the pain tablets and water; downing them both with ease. That's when I noticed Roman had put my phone on the charger and left it for me. As I picked it up, I sent him a quick text letting him know I was fine, and I was contacting my cousin to start setting up the deal to get ahold of the donated blood bags.

Once I had prepared a light breakfast of fruit and granola, my cousin had let me know she could get me four bags of blood -- but due to the risk, she wanted a thousand dollar payment. I agreed, and immediately shot a text to Roman.

_She can get everything, but it'll be risky. She's asking for a thousand for the transaction._

I didn't have to wait long, before Roman texted me back.

_Good to know you're doing well. Check the top drawer in your nightstand in the bedroom. I left some cash in there, it should be more than enough._

I quirked an eyebrow at that, unaware that he had left some cash in my house.

_Why did you leave cash here?_

With that, I clicked off my phone and went upstairs to check it out. As I walked into the bedroom, my phone let out a soft ding to alert me to another text message.

_Because I knew you were going to need it when you told me about your plan last night. Not only that, but I figured you could have the rest. Think of it as a thank you for the help._

I growled in pure frustration. Even after  _all of these years,_  he still used his money as a way to keep people around and honestly -- it  _bothered_  me. Didn't he see that I cared about him for who he was as a person, not because of his name, money or his fame? He didn't owe me anything. I helped him because I  _wanted_  to. Of course, he would need to pay my cousin for her help; but as for what I did to help him? _He didn't owe me a single thing._  You help your friends without expecting anything in return because that's what you do for the people who you  _care_  about.

When I pulled on the black handle of the drawer, I noticed a stack of large bills -- folded neatly within a silver billfold. After I pulled it out, I began to count out the thousand that my cousin would need, and then I just counted out the rest of it. My eyes went wide as I realized he had left me $5000 sitting in that drawer; $4000 of which was now  _mine!_  I wasn't about to keep it, it was too much. Honestly, it was already bad enough that he gifted me this lavish two-story modernized home in the woods for my damn birthday a couple of years ago. I almost had a  _breakdown_  when we pulled up to it and told me it was  _mine_. It took him a solid week just to convince me to take it. His reasoning behind such a  _extravagant_  gift?  _I was here for him in his moments of need when everyone else simply abandoned him._  In that instance, I couldn't help but feel a sting of purely unfiltered  _heartbreak._  Letha had passed away a few months before and Peter had taken off. Roman was truly  _devastated_  when he lost both of them. His pain manifested into anger and rage at Peter though, and it took quite a lot to convince him that running away was in Peter's DNA. The man was a true natured gypsy through and through -- he would be the first to tell you, that's what he does when it all becomes too much for him to bare. He had lost Letha, a woman he had grown to love more than anyone in the world...  _Of course he ran._  But trying to get Roman to see that, at first, was almost impossible. It was almost  _worse_  when Peter had returned to Hemlock Grove; Roman had turned his anger into arrogance and he was  _more_  than a handful to put up with.

I was all  _too happy_  when they finally managed to patch things up a few months later. Can you imagine being the go-between best friend to the  _both of them_  after their falling out? It was tiring, to say the least.

Their friendship was unique, almost like a brotherhood. I welcomed the reprieve Peter offered when it came to Roman back in our high school days. They kept each other busy, and I had plenty of time to spend with Shelly. Yet that didn't stop Roman from showing up, unannounced, to my parent's house to pick me up and randomly take me places either. My mother was wary of him; cautious almost to a fault. My dad looked at Roman like he was trouble, and don't even get me started on when Peter would come around. My father couldn't stand him and actually believed the werewolf rumors. Of course, they turned out to be _true,_  but he wasn't a killer. If anything, Peter possessed a high functioning level of self-awareness during his changes. The first time he showed me and Roman what he was capable of -- I stared at him in perfect  _awe._  Later that night, while Peter was on the hunt, his mother had shared stories with Roman and I about how the wolf had always been apart of their blood-line -- along with some hilariously beautiful stories about their travels. To be honest, I was semi-jealous of Peter's free-spirited family life. It may not have been the most stable, but it certainly had an element of excitement and freedom that I had  _endlessly_  craved.

Shaking my head free of the thoughts, I gathered up the money and set it off to the side while I picked up my clothes; I needed to take a shower and wait for my cousin to text or call me back.

* * *

 

A few hours later, I was sitting in my black Dodge Charger as I waited patiently in the parking lot of the abandoned Godfrey Steel Mill. This place gave me the creeps, yet from what I had heard -- Shelly Godfrey could be found living out here these days. I debated the potential idea of going inside to track her down, after I completed my transaction with my cousin Gina. While I was picking at my nails, my phone started ringing; it was Roman.

"Hey handsome, I'm still waiting on her to arrive if that's what you're worried about," I answered with a smirk.

"I am. How are you feeling? Are you okay? Where are you?" He sounded concerned. 

"I'm perfectly fine. I've been snacking on and off today so please stop doing that whole _worrying over me_  thing. It doesn't suit you," I lightly teased as I looked out over the main gate before continuing. "As for where I'm at -- I'm over at the old steel mill. How are things at the office?"

"I'm done for the day. I've had to ream some new assholes, but that's nothing new. Stay there, I'm on my way. Afterwards, we can stop in and check on Shelly. I wish she would come home with me, but..." He drifted off, sounding defeated about that situation. 

Shelly had  _refused_ his offer to come and live with him. He was hesitant to tell me about their last discussion, and I didn't push him for the answers. In the end, Shelly had made her feelings quite clear -- she didn't want  _anything_  to do with the Godfrey name or money anymore. According to what Roman did tell me, she had met a guy and fell in love with not just him -- but a more nomadic lifestyle as well.

"It's fine Roman. She's becoming her own person... Give her space and time. You're still her big brother and she will always love you," I reassured him, as I looked back towards the grey overcast sky. 

He was quiet for a moment, "how did I never see it before?" His question was almost a whisper, and it confused me.

"What are you talking about?" I asked him, clearly not understanding what he meant. 

"Don't worry about it. I'll see you soon." With that, he hung up. 

I looked at my phone quizzically as I slid it back into my cup holder.

"Of course I would like the  _weirdo_  best friend. What the fuck is wrong with me?" I quietly mused to myself, as I shook my head. 

It didn't take long before I spotted Gina's red Ford Mustang pulling through the gates. Breathing a sigh of relief, I watched as she pulled around to the driver's side of my car and got out -- walking towards her trunk.

"I don't know what you got yourself into little cousin, but I don't wanna know what you need this much blood for," she laughed as she popped open her trunk and I stepped out of my own car. 

"Good, you know I don't like a bunch of questions," I quipped back playfully, while she rolled her eyes at me. 

"You've got the cash?" 

"Of course I do," I said as I pulled out the wad of hundreds and handing it to her. 

She counted each bill, and smiled.

"Love doing business with you little cousin," she told me happily, as she handed me the white refrigerated box. I opened it up and counted it, she threw in an extra bag of blood. 

"You're family, of course I was going to grab another bag for you." 

I had completely forgotten about my sore arm as I tried to lift the box, and bring it to my car. Suddenly, I let out a cry of pain, as I placed the box back down on her trunk. Alarmed at my outburst, my cousin rushed to my aid.

"What's going on?" She demanded. 

I just rubbed my covered arm tenderly, "nothing I can't handle. Just a rough night is all. Can you help me bring the box to my car?"

She eyeballed me for a moment, before grabbing the box while I opened my trunk and watched her slide it inside. As soon as I shut the door, she grabbed my arm -- causing me to let out a hiss of pain. Once she yanked my sleeve up, I knew the questions were about to begin.

"I'll give you another thousand dollars, if you do not ask what the hell has happened or what's going on," I offered her sternly, with a look that told her I meant business. 

"Fuck the money; what's going on Y/N?"

"Gina, please give me my arm back; you're hurting me." 

Without warning, she ripped the bandage backwards and let out a horrified gasp.

"Y/N! What the fuck happened to you?" She demanded, as she started to examine the wound. 

"Fucking Christ Gina, that hurt!" 

"Y/N I'm not stupid, I know that's a self-inflicted cut and an Upir bite! Start talking or  _so help me God,_  I'll tell your mother about this!"

I sat there quietly, knowing that the jig was up. If she got my mother involved, all hell would break loose.

"I have a friend," I began, before I was rudely cut off by my fiery tempered cousin. 

"Roman Godfrey. Yeah, I'm well aware of  _what_  he is; continue..."

"As I was saying; I have a friend. He was satiating perfectly fine on a blood mixture that someone was making for him, daily. However, there was a problem and now he has to wait a month before the new mixture is complete."

"So you allowed him to  _feed_  from you? Are you fucking  _insane?_  We're  _witches_  Y/N! Do you have  _any idea_  what you've just done? You could have been killed by him!" She swore as she went back towards her trunk and pulled out a first aid kit.

"Who cleaned this wound? You or Roman?" 

"Roman, why?" 

"He did a good job, however you should have changed the bandage by now. I'll clean it up again but you need to  _listen_  to what I'm about to tell you," she paused as she opened the kit and got out the necessary items in order to begin. "You'll need to avoid Roman for at least the next two weeks. Your magic is now flowing in  _his_  veins. Thus meaning, your magic won't protect you from him. In fact, I won't be surprised if he's now acquired a new taste for your blood. What the hell were you thinking?"

I remained silent as I watched her go to work on my injury. She moved with a purpose, as I stood there feeling utterly foolish.

"He has my magic in him?" I questioned hesitantly, unsure if that would set her off on another tirade. 

"Yes, you moron! This is  _why_  witches aren't supposed to feed Upir's their own blood! Do you truly have no idea what you've just enacted?" Gina was flabbergasted, unable to cope with the fact that I had no idea about any of this.

"No," I offered weakly, as I looked away from her penetrating gaze. 

"My mother and I warned your mother this could happen, but she insisted that the amulet would be enough to ward this off. She should have told you from the beginning! I'm  _so_  pissed off I could scream."

Her breathing turned rapid, as she continued to work on my arm.

"It's a  _Blood Bond_  Y/N. You've already enacted part of it by  _allowing him_  to bite down and feed upon you. Upir's and witches have co-existed for over a millennium; always helping the other survive. In the Middle Ages, across Europe when witches were being hunted mercilessly; the Blood Bond was created in order to protect  _real witches_  from being discovered. Upir's usually held high stations back then within royal courts or even among  _royalty_  themselves. Because they knew they would need witches to help them conceal themselves among the living, a lot of Upir's and witches would take the bond and ultimately marry. This, unfortunately, caused a lot of cross-breeding. In fact, our own line contains a few of them. Crossbred witches and Upir's contain a lot of magic and are usually immortal. They can also survive on blood as well, as the blood actually helps to boost their abilities. Crossbreeds are  _highly_  dangerous and unpredictable though; a lot of them have to be killed within their childhood years -- if they cannot display the discipline to contain their thirst for human blood. It's the only way their kind can survive and keep  _our secrets_  among the living. Witches who bond with Upir's are hunted Y/N;  _this isn't a game!_  The fact that you were never told about this --  _blows my mind._  Especially since an  _Upir_  is one of your  _best friends!_ "

I stood there; simply  _astonished_  about the information. I  _really_  did not have the first clue about what I had done.

"Would a  _'Forget Me'_  spell keep him at bay for the next two weeks? I like Roman, but I do not want to do this to him."

"It's possible, but utterly  _doubtful._  You need to do what you can to avoid him for the next couple of weeks; leave town if you must -- but whatever you do,  _don't sleep with him._  If you do, it's _over._ The bond cannot be undone. I'm honestly _surprised_  that it didn't happen during the feeding, to be honest; from what I've researched -- that can be quite the... Um,  _erotic_  experience." She said hesitantly as she looked at me sternly, "don't you  _dare_ confirm that information for me. Especially not with Roman Godfrey." She ended while he let out a disgusted shiver. 

"Don't worry, I didn't plan to say a thing."

Soon enough, she was wrapping my arm up with a new bandage and I breathed a sigh of relief. However that moment was entirely short-lived, as I spotted Roman's silver SUV pulling up.

"Speaking of the Devil... Y/N, give me the blood. You need to go,  _now._ " 

"And say  _what?_  He's already here Gina, it'll look more suspicious if I just take off now!" I hissed back towards her, annoyed that she was trying to rush me.

"Look at me," she said as she grabbed my face, and searched my face "your pupils are blown out because you sense him. Get in my car, now!" 

In an instant, she secured a tight grip on my upper arm and opened her car door -- practically tossing me inside the passenger seat while slamming the door shut and leaning against it.

I felt my heartbeat slowly increasing, and it was probably a good thing she shoved me in here. For some inexpiable reason, I just wanted to be  _near_  him.

Sure enough, just as the sun rises in the East and sets in the West, Roman stepped out of his vehicle and glanced over towards Gina's car with a perplexed look upon his face. He looked absolutely  _edible_  too. His pale skin was a stark contrast to the dull brown and gray's within the area. That black wool coat, molded to his frame perfectly as his hair blew in the breeze and I could feel a new heat rising within my body. Of course I had been attracted to Roman before this -- yet this was  _peculiar_. The effects were  _stronger_  than normal, and I finally understood  _why_  Gina forced me into her car...

"Why did you just shove Y/N in your car as soon as I pulled up?" 

"I think you know  _exactly_  why. As for what you need, go look in her trunk. Y/N pop your trunk, let Roman get the tub." 

Gina was cool, calm and collected on the surface. Her tone though, didn't leave any room for argument; so I reached within my coat pocket and pressed the button to open my trunk.

"Gina I don't know what you're thinking but I'm not going to hurt her; I would never --" but he never finished his statement before Gina effectively shut him down.

"You should have  _never fed_  from her! If I know my nitwit of a cousin, she offered it to help while completely  _unaware_ of the serious implications of doing so, Roman. Take the blood and  _go._  Y/N will be out of town for a couple of weeks until the effects of her magic wears off from you."

Roman took a step forward, and I sensed his temper brewing just below his cool demeanor.

"I don't know  _what the_   _fuck_  you're talking about, but I'm  _not_  leaving here without seeing her. You're being ridiculous and quite frankly, it's pissing me off," Roman was seething by now. 

There was something about that lower tone in his voice that put me on edge; causing the new found heat within my body to  _flare_  to life and my breath caught within my throat.

"If you see Y/N, we both know you won't give her the space she needs. Am I the only one here who's familiar with Upir and Witch traditions? I'm starting to feel like you really have no idea what's going on either. So here's the cliff-notes version:  _until her magic cycles out of your system, she's in danger._  And yes Roman, I know exactly what you are; she didn't have to tell me --  _I can sense it in you._ "

Knowing this wouldn't end well, I pressed the power window button and rolled it down a couple of inches.

"Roman,  _please_  trust Gina on this. Just get the blood and go, I need to leave town for a couple of weeks. I'll explain everything when I get back -- I swear it. I'm not leaving for good,  _I promise_  and you know I wouldn't do that to you."

He contemplated his options and calmed down immediately; he then stared at the car for a few moments before turning towards my car to pick up the box.

"Call me, I want to know what's going on," he called out towards me, as he made his way past Gina's car.

Finally, he placed the box into the backseat of his SUV before finally climbing inside the driver's seat himself. I could feel his eyes on me throughout the whole exchange. The moment his SUV disappeared from sight, Gina opened the passenger door and I felt strangely calmer, but still a little shaky.

"Now aren't you glad I made you get in there? He was ready to  _rip_  my damn head off to get to you!"

I sat back in her seat for a moment to gather my wits as the cool breeze whipped into my face.

"He's so pissed, I don't even know how I'm going to explain this. For the record though, I don't believe he knew about this either Gina." 

Gina let out a huff of frustration, before turning her attention towards me. "Of course he didn't know. It still doesn't mean it was okay for him to feed from you! Jesus Y/N, what the fuck were you thinking?"

"I didn't think about anything, other than trying to help him! You should have seen him Gina; he was struggling for Christ's sake! He didn't want to go out and hurt or kill others, but his mother -- the conniving bitch she is, literally scared his supplier into dumping the supply and Roman has been fighting with his hunger ever since. I couldn't just leave him like that. Would you just let someone you know starve; if you could help them instead? No! You wouldn't and we both know it!"

Everything became eerily quiet. During that momentary pause, it felt as if time had slowed down to a complete standstill.

_"You like him!"_  

I let out a bark of laughter, "of course I like him, he is my friend you idiot! I tend to actually like my friends."

" _No!_  That's not what the fuck I meant. I mean you  _like him,_  like him! This isn't the effects of the Blood Bond talking because he's gone now -- no, this is all  _you!_ " She exclaimed as she sat back in her seat, floored at the revelation.

"I-"

"If you even _think_ of lying to me, so help me God, Roman will be on his own with trying to get blood for the next two weeks."

Knowing that she actually had me backed into a corner, I let out an exasperated puff of frustration and threw my hands in the air.

"Fine, dammit! I liked him before this happened; okay? Is that what you want to hear? Jesus!"

Her mood instantly shifted from shock and awe into comedic humor as she proceeded to burst out laughing and shook her head at my confession.

"I fucking knew it! Now get out of my car, before I change my mind and tell your mother. Get a hotel, move around and don't stay in the same place for more than a couple of days. If I know Roman, he's going to try to find you. Text me your location once you get into a hotel room for the night and I'll arrive tomorrow morning with a packed bag for you. Now give me your house key, say 'thank you Gina' and get the hell out of Hemlock Grove tonight," she finished as she held her hand out, waiting for me to deposit my house key into her hand.

Rolling my eyes at her, I pulled the house key off the key ring and stepped out of her car.

"Meet me at the Hampton Inn off of Route 96. It's where I normally go, I'll be there for the night and tomorrow -- I'll leave town after you bring me my bags. Don't forget my make up, please. I may have to skip town, but I'm  _not_  going to look like shit either."

Afterwards, I slammed her door shut and got into my own car. Gina drove off, while I started out towards the opposite end of town. 

* * *

 

The past almost two weeks were stressful and tiring; I missed home. Badly. If I thought I would be free from Roman's insistent prying and trying to slip his private investigators -- I was very  _wrong_  in that miscalculation. He was unquestionably  _relentless_ in his pursuit of finding me and convincing me to come back home. I could understand it; perhaps the Blood Bond was trying to kick into overdrive and force him to seek me out sooner -- but the longer I was away from him, and the further away I traveled from Hemlock Grove, the more I alternated between missing him and being thankful to be away from him.

It was a  _disaster_. All of it was.

What started as a basic  _crush_  with more than a touch of lust on my best friend, resulted in me doing something entirely  _too foolish_  for words. I allowed him to  _feed_  from me; to drink my blood and now I had to cool his jets before  _we both fucked up_  and made a mistake we could never undo. During this time alone, I had researched the Blood Bond thoroughly, and I came to a startling conclusion:  _I couldn't allow this to happen._  Me leaving town, was truly the best solution to prevent this madness...

That didn't, however, stop Roman from texting me non-stop; and God forgive me, but I  _indulged_  him via text. It felt  _oddly comforting_  to at least talk with him.

At first, the texts started out simple enough:

_Where are you?_

_Tell me what's going on._

_I need to see you. I'm so sorry for putting you in danger, I didn't know Y/N._

Later on, though, they escalated...

_I miss you so fucking much._

_Jesus fuck, I just want to hold you again..._

_I need you here with me, I'm going insane without you._

From there, it ended with a delightfully sinful bout of sexting which  _definitely_  left me in a tizzy and wanting more. Who knew Roman Godfrey was a  _sexter?_  I certainly hadn't. In my own defense though, I had tried to  _stop it_  when he first started to tell me how much he needed to feel my body close to his again. It couldn't have been anything more than the effects of the magic. Alas, the more he texted... The more he broke me down and got me to open up to him.

The realization of the consequences of indulging him, hit me faster than the speed of light; I recognized that once the effects wore off for him -- he would probably feel  _embarrassed_ and that it would effectively kill our friendship.

As I sat on that hotel balcony, overlooking the New York City skyline for the last night, I blew out rings of smoke from my cigarette and came up with a plan.

If he really wanted me as much as he was claiming via messages, and it  _wasn't_  just the effects of overzealous magic, then it would make itself known once this incident was finally over. Roman wouldn't go back to treating me as just a friend -- he would embark on the hunt to catch me and win me over. With Roman's birthday was only a few days after my return; the magic would be null and void by that point -- and I could figure out his true intentions.

Picking up my phone, I fired off a text to Roman.

_What are you doing for your birthday?_

Luckily, he responded to me fairly quickly.

_I'm not sure yet, I was thinking about just spending the night in since I didn't know if you'll be back by then. Either that, or let Peter take me out for a few drinks. He's been coming around more since you've been away._

My brows furrowed into a line of concentration, as I carefully contemplated my next move...

_Why don't you come over to my place instead? I'll have a surprise waiting for you._

It was just the right amount of mystery and intrigue to keep him guessing. That's always a good thing, so I hit the send button before I could talk myself out of it.

I nervously bit down on my bottom lip, as I clicked my phone off and waited for his response. I was so on edge that I grabbed my cocktail glass and took a larger than normal gulp, in order to steel my nerves. My phone lit up, signaling the arrival of a new text message:

_Please, for the love of fuck, tell me you'll be using that pole._

My mouth curled up into a smirk. Of course, he remembered seeing it in my bedroom.

_Is that what you want Roman? If so, I have a rule... You can watch, but you can't touch. Deal?_

While I craved his impatience and desperately wanted his touch, I also needed to be sure that he was looking for more because he actually wanted it -- not because of some stupid, ancient magic.

_... Fine. I promise to restrain myself; if that's what it takes._

I gave a hearty laugh at the mere idea of that. He was so  _full of shit_  and I knew it. If he did restrain himself, I would have my answer -- he was only like this with me now because of the magic. On the other hand though, if he didn't restrain himself -- I'd have my answer that he did, in fact, want me. Roman Godfrey  _never_ allowed the word  _'no'_  to enter his vocabulary when it came to something or someone he wanted. I have literally watched him talk even the most  _goody-two-shoes kind of wholesome girls,_  into slipping out of their panties and handing them to him in a bar --  _more than a couple of times._  Peter and I would just laugh because we found it absolutely hilarious at the time. Now here I was, trying to see if I could effectively seduce him...

_I'll see you on your birthday handsome. My house, 9 PM. Don't be late._

The smirk never left my face as I turned my phone off, and walked back inside to get ready for bed.

* * *

 

_Come on closer.._   
_I want to show you,_   
_What I'd like to do._   
_You sit back now..._   
_Just relax now,_   
_I'll take care of you._

I had arrived back to my house a day early in order to practice and prepare. I had the outfit picked out, which Peter absolutely laughed his ass off at -- once he saw it laying out on my bed.

"Oh, you're going all out! This is fucking great," he chuckled as I gave him a stern look and smacked his arm.

"I asked you over here for your fucking opinion on an  _outfit_ , not for you to judge my seduction techniques! Asshole."

"Hey you're the one trying to  _finally_  make a move on Roman; I'm just gonna sit back and enjoy the show when you tell me about it the next day. I have a twenty on the fact that you don't even get halfway through your little show, before he tries to nail you. Whatever the fuck you do though, do  _not_  allow him to bite you. We'll go through this whole disappearing act again and God knows I can't put up with a horny Roman going stir crazy for another two weeks." 

Peter had figured out quite quickly about my shift in feelings towards Roman. He said it was a wolf thing and he could practically  _smell it_  coming off of me in waves.

I suddenly remembered back to when I had previously asked him if Roman had any particular scent when it came to me, he simply shook his head.  _"Upir's are different. We know when they're near, but that's it. They're not like humans or witches. We can smell your fear, happiness and in your case with Roman; your arousal. But we can't sense that from smell alone, with Upir's. Sorry Y/N, I honestly couldn't tell you what he feels about you, other than friendship."_

Bringing myself back to the present, I gave off an airy laugh. "I'm well aware of that, thanks Peter," I paused before I looked back at the outfit. "But seriously though, is it too much or what? I don't want to look like I'm trying  _too hard._  You know?"

Peter looked at me with a smirk before leaning over to pick up the black and crimson colored push up bra, along with the black and red booty short-styled panties that skillfully matched the bra unquestionably. "You're wearing heels with this?"

"Of course. I'll be wearing the red bottom stilettos he bought me for my birthday," I mumbled in response.

"Honestly, once he sees you in it... He's probably going to think you're wearing entirely  _too much._  In your case, that's a good thing."

We both just smirked at each other as I snatched the outfit out of his hands and we burst out laughing at the silliness of the situation.

____________

_Hot temptations..._   
_Sweet sensations,_   
_Infiltrating through._   
_Sweet sensations..._   
_Hot temptations,_   
_Coming over you.._

It was a few moments to nine, and I was warming up in my bedroom. The amazing thing about my room was -- it was  _astronomically_  huge. I had plenty of space to move around, without ever feeling claustrophobic.

My entire wall near where my pole was situated, was covered in mirrors that went from the floor all the way to the raised ceiling. So when I practiced, worked out or anything else -- I could observe myself to see where I needed work. I couldn't lie, I felt slightly self-conscious as I stared in the mirror and gauged my outfit. I wondered if I even had the right type of body to pull off this look. Were my boobs too small? Were they too big? What about my hips? Maybe I just didn't have the right kind of body to pull this off. But before I could change my mind and ultimately my outfit -- my doorbell rang.

_Too late now..._

I smirked as I turned on my surround sound system and started to play the track I had picked out for the occasion. Prior to getting ready, I had left the door unlocked, so I knew Roman would figure it out and come inside.

Sure enough, he did as I heard the door open and shut downstairs.

Smiling to myself, I worried my bottom lip as I set off and got started on my performance. I tightly gripped the cool metallic, self-spinning pole with my right forearm and hand as I took two well-rehearsed steps around the pole, slightly tossing my hips with each step. Closing my eyes, I simply allowed the beat to carry me away as I began to feel the bass vibrate throughout the room and I lost myself into the fantasy.

_Gonna take it slow babe..._   
_Do it my way,_   
_Keep your eyes on me._   
_Your reaction,_   
_To my action..._   
_Is what I want to see._

Spinning around in a small twirl, I felt my shoulder land softly on the pole as I propped my feet outwards and began to slide backward -- down the pole. I kept my toes pointed towards the ground, and I continued to slowly drift downwards into a backbend. Just over halfway down, I elegantly tossed my right leg up before my back hit the floor. Once my back touched the floor, my left leg joined my right one in the air as they crossed over one another and I slowly brought them back down to the floor once again; spreading them slowly as my back arched off the floor.

My body sat up straight as I snapped my legs shut, and then twisted my hips so that I managed to throw my right leg exquisitely around the side of the pole. Ever so casually, I pushed my arched lower back outwards as gripped the pole and rose to my the tips of my toes once again. The thing about pole dancing was, it had to look and feel soft and poised. Your moves had to feel flawless, so naturally, I was a stickler when it came to technique. Each move I made, whether it was a step around the pole or a toss of my hips -- was calculated to pure precision. I could only hope that Roman had come upstairs and was enjoying the view.

_Rhythmic motion..._   
_Raw emotion,_   
_Infiltrating through._   
_Sweet sensations..._   
_Hot temptations,_   
_Coming over you._

A split second later, I opened my eyes and caught Roman's penetrating gaze reflecting back at me within the mirror. If he thought I would go easy on him, he had no idea just what I was capable of yet... But he would.  _My God, I would make absolutely certain that he would._

Giving him a saucy little wink, I then lifted my right leg to grip the pole underneath the right knee and kicked myself into a spin before I lifted my left leg -- bracing the front of my left knee firmly on to the pole. From an outsiders perspective, it would have looked like I was sitting almost cross-legged off of the side of the pole while spinning around. The move looked truly impeccable, but it was absolute  _hell_  on my knees.

A couple of moments later, I removed my left knee that was braced against the pole, grabbed the heel of my stiletto for my right leg that was still hooked around the pole; opened my legs to the point my left leg looked that it would almost drag against the floor -- leaned backwards, and continued to spin gracefully as my left arm poised itself in the air.

After my fourth rotation, I pulled myself up with the hand that was gripping the heel of my shoe and grabbed the pole with my left hand -- then my right one as I dropped my right leg down and pulled myself to stand next to the pole. The funny thing about this, was my back was towards Roman; but that didn't stop him from watching my every move meticulously as I swayed my hips to the beat of the song. Extending my left leg out to the side, I tilted my body towards the left and back up once again.

Each move was planned out and perfectly executed with one aim in mind:  _breaking him the fuck down._

_And now you're satisfied..._   
_A twinkle in your eye,_   
_Go to sleep for ten._   
_And anticipating..._   
_I will be waiting,_   
_For you to wake again._

Looking back in the polished glass, I finally noticed what Roman was wearing and he looked fucking  _tantalizing._  His black button-up shirt was fitted just right; tight in all the right areas - and teased with a peak of what was underneath thanks to a couple of undone buttons at the top. Yet nothing could prepare me for the obvious tent in his neatly pressed dark grey pants. Nibbling on my plump lip, I stilled my movements, turning myself towards him as I took him in.

Little did I know, that was the exact opening he had been waiting for...

"Fuck your rules," he announced brazenly, before striding over towards where I was standing and lifting me up by the backs of my legs -- slamming my back against one of the mirrors on the wall.

I felt the glass crack from the strong pressure we applied, as I let out a deep moan.

"And here I thought you would actually behave yourself and just enjoy the show like a gentleman," my voice dripping with playful sarcasm.

" _Bullshit._  You knew the  _second_  you picked out your sexiest underwear and those red bottom heels I bought you for your birthday last month -- that I wouldn't play by your stupid fucking rules. I don't think you even  _wanted_  me to, in the first place. You know," he paused as he pulled back slightly and looked down at my lips before returning his gaze back towards my eyes. "If you wanted me to fuck you, all you had to do was say so. We  _both know_  you were already hoping I would --  _way_  before now." 

I placed a hand around his throat; gripping tightly, causing him to let out an  _obscenely_  carnal groan of approval.

"If that's truly the case Roman; then  _what the fuck_  have you been waiting for?"

His eyes and lips, flickered with amusement as they turned upwards.

"For you to  _finally_  admit it."

After that, he said nothing else -- instead, he slammed his lips straight into my own, and I was unprepared for the onslaught.

Pressing me even further into the cracked mirror, I felt shards of polished glass starting to cut into the flesh on my back. I momentarily broke our kiss and threw my head up to let out a breathy moan. The pain mixed well with the pleasure, and I was enjoying every single action he was inflicting upon me. Roman must have sensed what was causing my enjoyment, because he thrust his hips into me harder -- which caused me to whimper.

"Yeah, I'm definitely fucking you  _right now._ " 

His patience seemingly snapped and his pupils were blown out of normal proportions. Pulling me away from the mirror, he turned us away from the wall of mirrors and captured my lips once more -- all the while making his way over towards my bed. I felt warm liquid dripping down my back, as his fingers dug almost painfully into the flesh of my hips. The lily-white comforter felt smooth against my skin as he laid me down underneath his towering body and proceed to kiss me until I couldn't breathe.

He broke our kiss as he stood up and pulled the button-up shirt from his body, while I reached behind me to unhook my own bra. A gasp escaped my lips as I felt a couple of tiny shards fall off of my back. The moment I freed myself from my bra, I flung it carelessly away from my body while his large hands cupped my face aggressively and his lips sealed themselves back to my own. My hand fumbled anxiously with his belt buckle and he pulled back in order to help me free him from the confines of his pants. It was only during this time, that I had noticed the vibrant red blood smeared across my hands.

" _Shit!_  Roman, my back." 

He stopped unbuttoning his pants immediately and flipped me over.

"There's a couple of pieces that are stuck in there, give me a second." 

Tenderly, he plucked out three small pieces of the broken mirror from my back. Just as I was about to turn back over and face him, however, he leaned down; pressing his hips into my own and started to lick the blood clean. I couldn't help the involuntary buck of my hips against his, as his arms splayed out over my own and gripped my hands in a vice lock while he continued to lick up every last drop. Turning my attention down to the covers, I noticed the crimson stains that appeared in front of my face.

"You shouldn't do that Roman," I warned him halfheartedly, as he continued to suckle on a particular stubborn wound on my right shoulder blade. 

"Trust me,  _I want to._ " 

The whine that left my mouth, betrayed my complicity in the situation as I let him continue to take as much as he wanted from my body. Roman's right hand suddenly slipped from my own and blazed a trail that left goosebumps all over my skin, right down my ribs; over my hips and in-between my legs. My ass wound itself tightly against the bulge of his halfway undone pants -- as he slipped one long digit over the slit of my soaked panties.

"Oh  _shit!_ " I whimpered quietly; the sound of my breathing could be heard echoing throughout the room. 

He chuckled while his middle finger pulled the flimsy fabric of my underwear to the side, granting him uninhibited access to my soaked core. With only the most feather-light touch, Roman's pointer finger skimmed lightly against the skin of my slit; causing me to let out a pained cry of frustration. I tried to maneuver my hips on order to get his hand exactly where I needed it most, but it wasn't working.

"I bet," he paused before licking at the wound on my shoulder again. "That you wouldn't even stop me right now if I bit down and fucked you until you couldn't move; would you?" His question teased me with the very real possibility that Roman was contemplating tossing out the rule book and doing exactly as he wanted to do. But before I could tell him that a  _Blood Bond_  wasn't a game and give him a piece of my mind, his long digit slipped straight into my warm, wet and smooth opening while he let out a moan of approval. 

My body went completely slack and felt like jello; the question he had asked me -- utterly  _forgotten._  All I could feel at this present time, was his hand and mouth doing wonderfully wicked things to my body, and I couldn't even begin to think straight if my life had depended on it.

"I asked you a question baby girl." 

Roman pushed a second finger into my opening, causing me buck even harder against him and bite down on my comforter underneath my body.

"Fuck me;  _please._ " I began to beg by now -- not giving a single damn about his loaded little question. All I needed right now, was to feel him  _devouring_  me alive. 

Abruptly, he halted his assault on my pussy as he flipped me back over onto my back and my hands went to work pushing his pants down -- while he pulled my panties away from my body. My mind was drunk on lust and I needed to feel his firm body pressed against my own. No one had ever turned me on like this before, and I was addicted to the rush. If he didn't hurry the hell up and get on with it soon, I was going to pin him down to this bed or on the floor and get on with it my  _goddamn_  self.

He hooked his arms around my thighs, pulling me towards the edge of my bed -- entering my relaxed body in a single swoop. My mouth fell open, as my eyes rolled into the back of my head. His left hand gripped my jaw, forcing me to open my eyes as he brought his face closer to mine.

"Do you have any idea how long I've wanted to do this? Or just how many nights, over the course of  _three goddamned years,_  I've wanted fucking  _wreck_  you like this? I'm not stopping until I hear you scream." His bold confession lit me ablaze with arousal, as I ground my hips further onto his body.

His thrusts were slow at first -- allowing me to get accommodated to his intrusion. However, after a couple of moments, he started to pick up the pace. Roman glided in and out of my opening with ease as he turned up the heat, and picked up the pace  _even more._  His grip on my hips became tighter and were sure to leave bruises by the next morning, as I arched my back and slid my hand down to my clit; teasing it. My other hand started to play with my nipples as I heard him let out a sexy groan at the sight.

"Oh fuck,  _don't stop,_ " I sobbed, as he continued to angle his hips in order for his cock to hit the perfect spot deep within me. My orgasm was only seconds away, when I felt him lean back over my body and kiss the crook of my neck.

"Eyes on me beautiful; I need to see you as you come."

Snapping my eyes open, I became lost in a haze of stormy green eyes as I felt his left hand firmly grip my neck. Each sensation bleeding into the next, as I felt a wave of raw emotion hit my core. Without even thinking about it, I pushed forward -- capturing his bottom lip within my teeth and biting down hard enough to draw blood. My tongue swiped across the small wound as I proceeded to kiss him deeply. He let out a deep moan, as his left hand slammed my head down back towards the bed by my throat.

" _If you do that again,_  you're not leaving this bed without becoming mine for  _good._  That's not a threat either; it's a goddamn  _promise._ "

His threat did nothing but tighten the coil of desire deep within my belly, as his hips snapped even harder into my own. I was so close to the edge, I could practically taste the sweet relief  _trying_  to break free. My body was cresting as I felt his tongue slide against my jugular on the side of my neck. I felt my nails dig into his back as he let out a loud moan while my core tightened around his stiffness.

"Let it go baby girl," he whispered gently, urging me over the edge. His right hand slipped into my own; our fingers interlocking as I felt something inside break free...

My legs began to shake as I tightened them around his hips. A warm electric shock shot straight through my body, as I brought his mouth back to my own. My orgasm was so strong, it threatened to pull me under as I felt myself tighten even more around him. His hips stilled their movements as I felt his breath catch, and he pulled back to look into my eyes. " _Shit,_ " he breathed, as I felt him jerk within my core. After a moment, his movements slowed down to a complete stop while we both continued to pant -- never once breaking eye contact.

Bracing himself up on his hands, he removed himself from my body and collapsed on the other side of the bed.

"Jesus Christ, if I knew fucking you would be that good -- I would have been trying to do this ages ago," I confessed as I let out a satisfied laugh of contentment. 

Roman began to chuckle while he tried to catch his breath.

In that moment though, it dawned on me just how much he had teased the bond during our coupling.

"Roman, you wouldn't have enacted the bond by biting me -- would you?" 

His head turned towards my own, as I watched him carefully to gauge his reaction.

"No; no matter how tempted I am -- I couldn't do that to you. But I won't lie either, the temptation is certainly there. I wouldn't mind being bonded to you though." He confessed. 

I smiled happily as I leaned over and kissed him on the lips.

"Let's start off at a more normal pace, mmkay?" 

Roman let out a bark of laughter, before nodding his head and agreeing, "sure. Normally. And by the way, what exactly is normal for creatures like us?"

I laughed at his question and kissed him again while I snuggled into his chest. Happy that I finally had him in my arms, at last...


End file.
